The present invention relates to a gun rack for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a gun rack for a vehicle having a cab, a roof covering the cab and a windshield at the front of the cab extending along the width of the roof from side to side thereof, the windshield having an upper edge substantially joining the roof and extending parallel thereto.
Objects of the invention are to provide a gun rack for a vehicle, which gun rack is of simple structure, inexpensive in manufacture, mounted in a vehicle with facility, convenience and rapidity, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide a rifle, handy for immediate use and yet kept out of sight in a vehicle so that it does not tempt a would-be thief. This is especially important in ranch areas, where a rifle is a necessary item, and yet the rancher or ranch hand is often in a populated area of business.